


Is This Our First Date...?

by Hapln



Series: Simon and Bram after Simon Vs. [2]
Category: Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, First Dates, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Safer Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hapln/pseuds/Hapln
Summary: Simon feels as though he's never actually been on an official date with Bram.Follow him on a slightly anxiety filled journey to take Bram on a wonderful first date."I snuggle closer, running my hand up his arm that's around me. I bury my face into his slightly coarse, shiny curls and breathe in his slightly musky, soft scent.I really never want to let him go."(Edited and revised Dec 11, 2020)
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Series: Simon and Bram after Simon Vs. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473869
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	Is This Our First Date...?

**Author's Note:**

> I finally, FINALLY finished this thing and now it is here, for you! 
> 
> I'm so glad this is done because I started it September of 2019 and while it was fun to write, it was really stressing me out, to have it laying around unfinished. 
> 
> I tried to make this as sexy and wonderful and realistic as possible. however, I am a baby virgin and this is my first time writing full blown sex, aha...  
> Please enjoy anyway!  
> Stick around to the end for more notes!

I don't know if we've ever been on an actual date yet. Maybe you could count our trip to Publix during lunch that one time. Or maybe you could count the time he came to my house after the talent show. I'm not sure, but really, I don't think we've been on anything that counts as an actual date. I think part of that has to do with the fact that we live in Georgia and it's not like it's the most liberal state out there. Maybe I'm making excuses. I should just take Bram out. I guess I'm scared I'll take him somewhere he finds boring or someone will say something rude to us.

He once said he wanted to take me out to the movies and then I guess it just never happened. But now I'm determined. We are definitely going on a date this weekend and it's going to be the best freaking date ever! 

I stop Bram by his locker on Tuesday. He smiles his shy smile and I can't help the butterflies that flutter in my stomach. "So, boyfriend. Care to go on a date with me this weekend?" I run my hand down his arm and squeeze his hand briefly. His cheeks flush and his smile grows. "I'd be honored, _boyfriend_." It's my turn to blush and I can't help the grin that spreads across my face. 

As the week goes on I try to come up with a good date idea and I'm coming up with absolutely nothing. I want this to be perfect for Bram. He deserves a perfect date. The problem is, I don't know what the perfect date is! I'm tempted to ask Abby for advice, but I think maybe it would be more special if I came up with the idea myself. _God_ , I'm stressing myself out. 

I know Bram said he wanted to take me to the movies, so I start looking for movie showtimes online. I see some action and maybe some romance, but I can't quite find anything that screams Bram. Then I spot it. A superhero movie showing for Saturday at 4:00pm and it clicks. That's definitely the one. I purchase the tickets and I'm excited. However, I can't help but think I should take him to dinner too. Well, now I'm nervous again. I'm thinking WaHo, but I don't know how romantic that would be. Jeez, this is hard. I really just want everything to be exactly right. 

I just need to make up my mind. 

WaHo first or movie first? _Okay, think logically, Simon._ If we go to the movie before WaHo, we'll have more to talk about. I mean, we don't really need help talking, talking is just easy between us. Well, I guess that's decided then. Now I just have to tell Bram the details. 

I text Bram Wednesday night. 

_Hey! I was thinking we could see this really freaking cool superhero movie at 4pm on Saturday and then go to Waffle House after, for our date. I hope that sounds good to you!_

A few minutes after my message is sent, my phone vibrates, excitement is rushing through me. 

_Sounds good to me. :) I can't wait <3_

Before I can respond, my phone vibrates again with another message. 

_Also, my mom will be at a work party until late that night if you want to come over :)_

My heart flutters and I can feel myself blushing. I think he has something planned too and I don't know if I should be nervous or excited, but I'm feeling a little bit of both. 

The next two days feel horribly long. I just want our date night to be here already. 

It took a good day and a half to get my parents on board with me going to Bram's house on Saturday, but I managed to convince them that we wouldn't be getting crazy and I'm honestly surprised I pulled it off. 

I've never in my life been more ready for a Friday to end than I was this week. Normally Fridays are exciting! It's the beginning of the weekend and this is when we get to relax! Unfortunately for me, Friday was just too many hours away from Saturday and I wanted Saturday to just be here already. 

When I get home Friday night, I spend at least two hours planning my outfit. I texted Abby Thursday night, asking her to come over Saturday and make me look ridiculously hot for my date, so I wasn't worried about that. But the outfit I was worried about. I just couldn't seem to get it right. I think I've gone through 7 different shirts so far. There are button-downs and t-shirts all over the floor and I still haven't made up my mind yet.

I eventually decide on the Elliott Smith shirt Bram got me and a pair of nice jeans. I think I'll tuck my shirt in for good measure. 

When I'm in bed that night I can't help but let my mind wander to what Bram might have planned for us at his house. But Im scared I might be overthinking and that he might just want to cuddle or play games or anything other than sex. But after what happened when he was at my house three weeks ago… Gosh, I can just remember the feeling of his lips on me and I crave it. I remember his soft moans and how pretty he looks when he's flushed and exerting a lot of energy. And _God_ , the way he sounded, gasping my name as he came all over me. That was probably the hottest thing I've ever witnessed. Just thinking about it has me hard and I have to grip myself through my pajamas to calm down. It doesn't help. I give my dick short, rough strokes through my pants and the friction of my briefs against my skin has me moaning softly. This isn't the first time I've gotten off thinking about Bram and it definitely won't be the last. 

I think back to his breathy voice and his slick mouth sucking me down; his plump lips cradling the crown of my cock and the feeling of his tongue digging into my skin. 

I reach into my boxers and take myself in hand. I pump my hand quickly and I can already tell I won't last very long. I reach my other hand down and gently roll my balls between my fingers. I think about what it felt like to have Bram's hands on me and to have him looking at me so lustfully before leaning down and sucking my dick into his hot, wet mouth. I speed up my movements and I can hear the slick sound of my hand against my precum covered skin. I'm already so close and all it takes for me to come is pressing the tip of my thumb into the slit at the head of my dick. 

I get up and grab a fistful of tissues from my desk, wiping my hand and stomach off. My body feels heavy. I face plant into bed and I'm asleep before I know it. 

Saturday comes and I wake up late. Of course I'd wake up late on the day of our date. It's 12 pm when I roll out of bed. That does give me three hours to get ready, but I still have to eat breakfast and I have to walk Bieber and Abby will be here at 2. _Oh god_. 

I hop out of bed and scramble back into my pajama pants. 

When I get downstairs Nora is in the kitchen, typing away on her laptop. My mom is cooking something in a pan and it seems like my dad isn't around. 

"Look who's finally awake." My mom says without looking up. I swear she has crazy good hearing. I wonder if that's a super power all moms have. 

I sit at the kitchen counter next to Nora and tap my fingers against the marble. "What are you making?"

"Nora wanted grilled cheese. Do you want one?"

"Sure." 

By the time the sandwiches are done it's 12:10 and I feel like time is both moving really slow and unbelievably fast. I eat my sandwich and I can't decide between eating it as slowly as possible and stuffing the whole thing in my mouth. 

"Si, I want you to clean up your room before you go out tonight. That room has been a mess for weeks." She points the pan at me before taking it over to the sink. 

I try to answer, but it comes out garbled. Maybe I shouldn't try talking when I have half a grilled cheese stuffed in my mouth. 

I give her a thumbs up instead and she shakes her head at me. 

I can hear Bieber's nails clacking against the floor as I get up to put my plate in the sink. When I'm done, I grab Bieber's leash and clip it to him. 

"Ready for a walk?" His tail is going top speed. 

We do a couple laps around the block, Bieber happily trotting along, stopping now and then to sniff something or to pee. It's pretty chilly out and I'm wondering if my outfit for my date with Bram will be warm enough. I have a nice jacket I could wear, but I don't want to look too dressed up. I also don't want to look like I'm not trying. Jeez, this is stressful.

I'm in my driveway without realizing it and Bieber is looking up at me like he's expecting something from me. 

I sigh loudly, I need to stop thinking about this so much. 

I take Bieber inside and unclip his leash. I look at the time. Oh God, it's already 12:45, I really need to start getting ready. 

I rush upstairs and start shoving dirty clothes into the hamper and clean clothes into the dresser. I don't even take the time to fold them. 

After some half-assed cleaning, I run to take a shower. I take as long as I can, trying to get extra clean. I don't know what to expect for tonight, but I definitely don't want to be dirty and smelly on our date. 

While I'm towelling off, I start wondering if I should do something different with my hair. My hair is just naturally messy and I've never really styled it before. 

I stare at myself in the mirror and run my fingers through it. I try slicking it back slightly and I can't decide if I look handsome or nerdy. I give myself the stink-eye for being so stressed about this. 

In the end I decide to get dressed first and worry about my hair later. 

Getting dressed is easy up until I get to the jacket. It's a nice pleather jacket and while it's not overly fancy, I'm worried it'll look like I'm trying too hard.

I put it on and pose in the mirror. I guess I don't look that bad; I look kinda cool. Okay, jacket it is. 

Now, to tackle this hair. This is gonna be tough. 

Back in the bathroom, I'm going through some styling products that have been sitting for, well, who knows how long. I pull my phone out of my pocket to check the time. It's already 1:50, which means Abby will be here any minute. Maybe I should ask her for help with my hair dilemma. 

I go down stairs and sit on the couch to wait for Abby. 

I'm playing games on my phone when the doorbell rings. It feels like I just sat down and yet ten minutes have gone by. 

The second I open the door, Abby smiles at me and gives me a big hug. "Hey, Si," She pokes me in the cheeks.

I smile and hug her back before leading her towards the stairs. 

"You want anything to drink or like a snack or something?" I ask as we walk by the kitchen. 

"No, I'll be okay. I won't be here too long."

Once we get upstairs to my room she sits me on the edge of my bed and pulls up my desk chair. 

"Ready to be ridiculously hot, Simon?" She pokes my cheek again. I can't help but smile at her. 

"Yeah, let's do this!"

She starts with the eyeliner and I think I'm better at not twitching constantly this time around. 

"So things are going well with Bram, huh?" Abby asks as she starts with the other eye. I can feel myself blushing and I clear my throat, trying to focus on the scritch, scritch, scritch of the pencil. "I uh… Yeah, things are going great, uh. Yep." 

Abby giggles and I laugh too. I still struggle to talk about dating Bram without feeling fluttery and melty inside. I kind of hope that feeling never goes away. 

"Okay, I'm gonna need you to look up now." 

"Okay. " I open my eyes and blink a few times; having my eyes closed for that long makes them feel weird. I look at Abby, smile, and then look up at the ceiling. This is the worst part. This is the part where she's practically drawing on my freaking eyeball and I hate it. 

It feels like it takes forever but then she's done and I exhale loudly. 

"And now for the finishing touches!" She pulls out the powders and brushes. I'm pretty sure one of them is blush, but I don't really use makeup often enough to know what's what. 

She swipes the powders all over my face and then she steps back and smiles, "Perfect."

"Done?" I start to stand and she nods.

"Done."

I walk down the hallway to the bathroom and flip on the lights. I'm kind of startled by my own reflection. I've seen myself like this before, but it's still strange. And yet I like it more and more each time. Abby is standing behind me in the doorway, so I turn to her and smile, "Can you help me with my hair?"

She rolls her eyes, "Your hair looks fine as it is, it's cute that it's messy. And look at the jacket you're wearing, it really matches the messy look, believe me." She reaches out and pokes my cheek yet another time, "You're gonna look great." 

I let out a deep sigh and then smile at her, "Alright, I should get ready to go." 

"Okay, I'll head out." She hugs me and then heads towards the stairs. I grab my wallet and keys off my dresser and head down after her. 

"Thanks for helping me, Abby." I say as I reach down to put on my shoes. 

"Pffft, of course. Make sure you text me tomorrow and tell me how everything goes," she reaches for the door handle. I stand up and hug her again. 

"Okay, I should really be going. I don't want to be late to pick up Bram. "

"Yeah, I should go too." She opens the door and we head out, I make sure to check my pockets for everything that I'll need before locking the door. I already have a bag of clothes and a box of condoms stuffed into the back seat of my car, so I know I have everything. I wave to Abby as she gets into her car and I get into mine. 

"Text me!" She shouts. I roll my eyes and wave her off with a smile. She speeds off down the road and I think I see her pull into Nick's drive way. 

By the time I get to Bram's house it's 3:25pm which means we have 35 minutes to get to the theater if we want to get good seats. After parking on the side of the road, I walk up to the door. I hesitate for a minute, I'm kind of nervous. I don't know if Bram's mom has already left or if she'll be here. I don't know if she'll want to sit us down and give us the 'safe sex' talk. Just thinking about it freaks me out. And then I'm suddenly remembering that we didn't use a freaking condom when he blew me a few weeks ago and I'm even more freaked out. As I'm standing there panicking, the door swings open and there's Bram, looking cute in a light blue sweater over a white button up. I inhale sharply because he's so freaking cute and I really wanna kiss him, but I'm really scared his mom is home. 

"Hey! I saw you standing there through the kitchen window. How long have you been here?" He reaches out and grabs my hand and yanks me inside. I cough awkwardly and I can feel myself blushing. 

"Uh, I dunno, not long." 

He looks over his shoulder and smiles at me. He leads me to his couch and sits me down. "Wait here while I get my shoes, okay?" He leans down and kisses me softly before disappearing down the hallway where I can hear a door open and close. 

I'm still mildly concerned that his mom might pop out of nowhere and question me about my sexual history with her son, but I've started to relax now that I've seen Bram. Not even ten seconds later, Bram comes back and reaches out a hand to help me off the couch. 

"You ready?" I ask, squeezing his hand as I stand.

He wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me close enough to kiss, "Yeah." 

I think kissing him is one of the best things I've ever had the pleasure of experiencing. His lips are so soft and plush and I love how they feel pressed against mine. He pulls away barely and smiles at me, I can't help but to kiss him again and again. He giggles softly under his breath and then, "We should really be going, Si." He pulls away entirely and walks me back to the front door. 

I feel like it would be cute if I opened the passenger side door for him, but I'm not sure if that's too heteronormative and weird or not. These are the things I worry about, seriously. 

I open his door for him anyway and he kind of raises his eyebrows at me and blushes. I don't know what that means. 

As I sink into my seat I can feel the nerves coming back up and I don't know if I should say something or not. I start the car and pull off the side of the road. 

I can feel him looking at me. I glance at him and he's just smiling, a look in his eyes I don't recognize. I smile back, "What?" 

He reaches over and touches my hand, "You're just so unbelievably cute." 

I can feel myself blushing. I don't know if I'll ever get used to him complimenting me. 

"You're also unbelievably cute," I reply. 

We arrive at the theater and get our tickets. I'm a little nervous about this movie. I'm not sure it'll be something Bram is really interested in. I know he likes superheroes, but I'm not sure he'll be interested in this movie specifically. 

"Do you wanna get snacks?" I ask as we walk towards the concession stand.

"Yeah, let's share popcorn!" His hand grazes mine and I really want to hold it. I briefly wrap my hand around his wrist and squeeze gently. He smiles at me and, God, do I want to kiss him. Just as I let go of his wrist, he catches my hand and laces our fingers together for a few seconds before letting go. I can feel the butterflies in my stomach having a freaking rave and I can't help but grin widely. 

We get popcorn and a large slushie with two straws. Bram sees a cup of mini oreos and grabs those too. I take out my money to pay and Bram starts to protest.

"Hey, I'm the one who asked you out, so I'll pay." I say quietly. Bram blushes and his eyes flick over to the cashier. 

She has blue hair and lip piercings and she looks mildly intimidating. She smiles at me though and says, "You two are really cute." Bram blushes and coughs awkwardly. 

"Thanks, " I say, smiling back, "How much is it again?" 

"$42.76" 

I hand her the money and she rings us up. Bram grabs the slushie and taps his fingers against the plastic cup. He looks mildly embarrassed. I swear he's the cutest thing I've ever seen. 

I grab the rest of our snacks and we head towards the person who takes your tickets. They're wearing a pin that says, 'they them theirs' and I seriously think it's cool that they have a pronoun pin. I hand them our tickets and they give us back our stubs with an enthusiastic,"Theater thirteen!"

We find two seats in the back, smack dab in the middle and it's seriously perfect. The theater isn't super full, so there's only a couple other teens in the back row, huddled up in one of the corners. 

We situate ourselves and Bram's hand immediately finds mine. Holding his hand is satisfying in a way I've never felt before. It's like being connected to him brings me relief and makes me feel grounded.

The slushie is in the cup holder between us and I have the popcorn in my lap. Bram reaches over with his free hand and grabs a handful of popcorn before stuffing it into his mouth. I can tell he's trying not to be messy. His cheeks kind of puff out and he looks a little bit like a chipmunk. I swear he's so cute it's hard not to look at him. 

I lean over and kiss his puffed out cheek. He blushes deeply and I can't help the small giggle that escapes me. 

We sit through the trailers in relative silence. Occasionally leaning closer to point out movies we'd like to see together. 

When the lights finally dim, Bram leans his head against my shoulder, turning his head to leave a kiss against the side of my neck. It tickles slightly and I can feel my face flush. I squeeze his hand, keeping my eyes on the screen. 

The movie finally starts and Bram sits up when the Marvel logo comes up on screen. He looks so excited. I grin and squeeze his hand. I can feel myself relax now that I know this is something he's excited about. 

The movie is totally awesome and Bram can't stop talking about all the cool action scenes. And Thor's luscious, long hair. I think he has a bit of a crush on Thor, but I can't blame him. Thor is seriously attractive. 

"- and did you see that totally awesome scene where Cap kicks his shield into the robots chest?" He's gesturing wildly and making little sound effects to match every movement. 

I'm content to just listen to him ramble. He's just so endearing and seeing him so unbelievably excited is just so freaking cute. My heart is beating in a funny little rhythm and I feel a swell in my chest. 

I really think I'm in love with this boy. He's just so amazing and sweet. I don't know what to do with myself. I've never quite felt this way before. 

He's still babbling along and I really, really want to kiss him. 

I lean over and kiss his cheek quickly as we reach my car. His cheeks flush a little and he turns to look at me, no longer talking,"Sorry, was I talking too much?" 

I shake my head fondly and reach out to squeeze his shoulders, "No, you're just really freaking cute when you're excited." 

He blushes a deeper shade and averts his gaze. 

"Thanks."

We get into my car and pull out of the parking lot. Taking a left, I turn onto the main road and start the journey to WaHo. 

While we didn't play music on the way to the theater, Bram turns up the stereo just enough to hear, before turning towards me. 

"So, what did you think of the movie?" He asks. I can tell he's excited to talk about the movie some more. 

"It was really cool. I liked the scene where Thor and Captain America used the hammer and the shield to kill that line of robots! That was so cool. Imagine being able to do that kind of stuff all the time." 

I can see Bram smile out of the corner of my eye and do a little punching motion, "Pow pow!" 

"So, Thor, huh?" I say with a grin. I imagine Bram is blushing down to his neck and I laugh when he coughs awkwardly. 

"He's uh - well - he's really cute and muscular. And he's strong! Did you see how strong he was?" 

I'm trying hard to keep my laughing to a minimum so I don't accidentally crash the freaking car. That would be a disaster. 

"Yeah, he was really cute. I think I'm more of a uh… Tony Stark kind of guy." I can't help but wonder if there's slash fanfiction about any of the Marvel characters. I'll definitely have to look that up at some point. 

He continues rambling cutely about how cool the movie was, occasionally talking about previous movies from marvel that I had never seen, but I was happy to listen anyway. 

When we get to WaHo we get a nice little table in the back, secluded enough that no one would really notice us being kind of touchy. We sit down and look through the menu, knocking our feet together under the table. Bram gets waffles and I get a dish that has pretty much every breakfast food on it. 

The food is delicious, but the closer I get to finishing, the more anxious I become. I'm not sure what we're going to do once we go back to Bram's and I don't know how prepared I am for whatever may happen. I have condoms but the most I've done with another person was Bram's blow job a few weeks ago and god what if I don't last as long as he needs me to. 

Soon enough we're both finished with our food and my hands are sweaty and shaky. I pay for our food and then we're headed out; on our way to Bram's. 

While we're driving Bram gently plays with the fingers of my right hand, quietly humming along to the song playing on my radio. 

We don't talk much this time around, just happy to be in each other's company. 

When we finally pull up to Bram's house, my heart is beating out of my chest and I feel more nervous than I ever have in my life. When I've parked, Bram gently wraps him fingers around the back of my neck before pulling me over to softly share a kiss. 

I pull back and smile at him, taking in the deep brown of his eyes and watching the way his eyelashes flutter. He breathes in deeply, "Let's go inside." He says lowly, his voice soft and almost breathy. 

He gets out of the car quickly, barely waiting for me to grab my things out of the back seat before rushing to the door, pulling me inside by my jacket collar once the door is unlocked. 

I close and lock the door behind me, Bram wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing the back of my neck. 

He takes my hand and drags me down the hallway, stopping at a door on the left. "What do you want to do, babe?" He asks as he opens the door. I can feel my cheeks flush at the pet name. "Whatever you want." 

He turns and smiles at me, it's that mischievous-Bram smile and something in my stomach flutters. 

He takes my bag from my hand and puts it on the chair in front of his desk before pushing me softly onto the bed. He straddles my hips and leans down to kiss me. His lips are soft and warm, slightly damp from the way he licks them. His mouth tastes like orange juice and it matches sweetly with the natural taste of his mouth. I can't get enough of him. 

"Been thinking about you, 'bout your cock." Bram says, leaning to the side to kiss and lick at my neck. 

I exhale loudly in surprise at his words, grabbing at his waist to pull him closer. "Yeah?"

He nods, sucking harshly at the skin under my ear. A tingle runs down my spine and I can feel myself getting hard. 

From where Bram's hips are pressed to mine I can feel the heat of him against me and just how hard he already is. I wonder how long he's been thinking about this. 

He's kissing me again and I run my hands down to his ass, grabbing a handful of each cheek and pulling his hips down against my own. He gasps sharply when his dick rubs against my pelvis, rocking back and forth on his own to recreate the feeling. 

"Love the way your cock felt in my mouth." He moans, grinding down as hard as he can. 

It's slightly strange, seeing Bram, who is normally quiet and shy, completely overtaken by lust; his eyes deep and skin warm, moaning loudly and without shame. 

I've never done dirty talk and I'm so nervous that I'll be bad at it. 

I inhale deeply before running my fingers through his curls, "Yeah, wanna suck my dick again, baby?"

He nods and shimmies down my legs. "Gonna make you feel so good," he breathes out. He tugs on my jacket until I sit up, helping me slide it off before untucking my shirt and tugging it over my head. I feel self conscious of the soft lines of my waist and stomach for a second, but then Bram is licking and kissing down my abdomen, sucking on the skin below my belly button and my mind goes blank. 

My mind briefly flashes to the condoms in my bag and I think maybe I should stop him to grab one. However the thought passes as he pulls my jeans down to my knees, pressing wet kisses to my clothed penis; the grey fabric of my briefs darkens with each press of his mouth. He continues to mouth around my cock, sucking at it through my briefs before pulling them off and taking me into his mouth. 

I moan deeply and grasp lightly at the back of his head, threading my fingers through his hair. 

He's licking gently at the head of my dick now, sucking occasionally and I'm still mystified by how good he is at this. 

He slowly picks up the pace, bobbing his head quicker and quicker. I can't stop the loud moan that escapes me, my hips bucking up. He gags, his throat constricting around the tip of my dick. 

Panicked, I pull back despite the pleasure of it.

"Fuck, Bram, are you okay?" I say. The flush on his skin grows deeper as he coughs before giggling. 

"I'm okay," He smiles, "I wanna keep going." 

"You sure?"

He laughs breathily, before leaning in again, licking softly at the tip of my dick. "C'mon," he whines, "Wanna suck you off." 

He's so cute despite how close his face is to my crotch and it's overwhelming in the weirdest way, it's like drowning in the rain; you're breathing just fine but the heat of the air clogs your lungs and weighs you down. I grasp the sides of his face and pull him up for a kiss. 

He giggles against me and I can feel myself laughing back, "Okay, baby. Baby Bram. Baby boy." I let go of his face as he cackles at the pet names. His eyes close with his laugh and his mouth falls open wide.

Everything about him is endearing and I know everyday that we've signed our emails with love, there was real weight behind it.

He shimmies his way back down and immediately takes my dick back into his mouth, bobbing his head enthusiastically. I push my fingers back into his hair. I seriously love the texture, the silky shine of the dark curls and the way they wrap around my fingers. Everything about this moment is good; the heat and moisture of his mouth, the way his eyelashes curve against his cheeks as his eyes open and close, the way his neck muscles move and his Adam's apple bobs. 

He pulls back and sucks particularly hard on the head of my dick, running his tongue along the slit in between noisy slurps. I'm moaning in a way I didn't think I ever would; full, deep groans falling from my lips. 

"Babe - ah - don't wanna come yet." I say, groaning.

He pulls back, leaning up to leave a kiss on the corner of my mouth. 

"Kinda want to fuck you… Properly." He smirks against my neck before leaning up to kiss me. 

Our lips pull and push like waves, every press of his lips like the tide coming in. 

We part slowly, taking deep breaths. I can't stop leaning back in to kiss him, chasing his lips every time he pulls away. 

He pulls back and pushes me away by my shoulders, "So, you want me to fuck you, Si?"

I nod and sit up, "You're, like, really sexy, Bram. And I just, wow. I really wanna, but like - I've never and-" 

Bram leans over to kiss me again, chuckle rumbling deep in his chest. 

"Si, really. We just gotta go slow, it's all trial and error." He says, leaning back with a smile that creases his eyes. 

I lean back in for a kiss, trying to kiss away the nervous feeling in my chest. "Okay," I say, pulling back. 

I get up and off the bed, tripping on the way over to my bag. I stand up just as fast as I fell, looking over to Bram. We make eye contact as he leans up on his elbows. We both immediately just burst out laughing. I grab the box of condoms and rip at the tab. It doesn't open. I chuckle a choked noise, because I'm already nervous and this really isn't helping.

I tug again. It budges and a slight tearing sound fills the room. 

I look up at Bram and he looks like he's trying hard not to laugh. Determined, I tug again and the box tears open, "Aha!"

This time Bram actually laughs, collapsing forward and tumbling off the bed with the momentum of the movement. 

Now we're both laughing ridiculously hard; penises still out, nipples chilled by the air.

"Babe, stop laughing at me!" I whine, still laughing and breathless.

"I just fucking love you." He says between gasps of air, howling with the force of his laughter.

I almost freeze because this is the first time either of us has said it in a real, official way. However, I can't stop the way _I love you too_ tumbles out between giggles. 

I drop the condom box back on to my bag and take the selected one with me back to the bed, stopping at the foot of it to help Bram back up. We climb back on and he lays me back against the pillows, reaching into his night stand and pulling out a bottle of lube that's about half empty. I raise my eyebrow at him at the sight. 

A light red covers his cheeks and he laughs, "I - uh - think about you a lot." He says as a way of explanation.

Now I'm blushing too; especially because he's sitting between my legs looking confident, running his free hand up and down my bare thigh. 

"I think about you a lot too." I say, wrapping my hand around the back of his neck to pull him forward. 

He kisses my nose and then pulls back, popping open the lube and pouring it onto his four fingers. 

I can feel my heart beating in my chest. Bram doesn't know that I've fingered myself a few times already, wondering what his dick would feel like inside me, wondering if he'd like to be the one receiving. But his fingers are different from mine, longer and knobbly in nature, and I'm sure they'll reach deeper than my own.

After warming up the lube in his hands, he slowly presses his middle finger to my sphincter, rubbing and applying gentle pressure before pushing in, slowly, to the last knuckle. It's a surprisingly easy slide and I think it might be because of the way I touched myself in the shower earlier that day. There's light pressure, but nowhere near the same as the first time I put my fingers up my ass.

He slowly pushes in and out before pulling back and adding his pointer finger. The stretch is greater, but nothing I can't handle.

It goes on this way for a while and really, the process is dreadfully slow. It feels good every now and again, when the stretch is greater due to a new finger, when the pads of his fingers brush my prostate. But mostly, we wait with half hard dicks as Bram slowly takes his time fingering me, gently stretching me to take more.

Finally I'm tired of waiting, he's got four fingers pushing in and out smoothly, a wet glide between my cheeks. 

"Bram, babe, please. I'm ready, I - ah - fucking want your fucking dick." I can't stop the little moan that slips out of me as his fingers prod at my walls. 

"Yeah, okay, baby. You can have my dick." He chuckles. 

He pulls his fingers out slowly and reaches for the condom beside us where it fell somewhere in the mix of things. He fumbles for a second before ripping the foil open and then rolling the condom down over his cock. 

He smears the rest of the lube from his hand around his dick and then takes my legs and wraps them around his hips.

I watch dumbly as he lines his dick up with my ass and slowly massages the tip around the rim of my hole. It's a mesmerizing sight, I'm sure, but I'm desperate for him to get on with it. 

Whining, I hook my feet together behind his back and gently tug him forward.

His dick presses in slightly and we both moan at the sensation. 

He finally, finally pushes in and the burn is so, so much better than I thought it would be. His cock is definitely big, but the stretch is good despite the slight pain of it.

He keeps pushing in, slowly but smoothly until his hips are flush with the cheeks of my ass. 

I watch him pull back slightly and it's almost intoxicating the way the deep brown of his skin almost melds with the pale white of my own. I can faintly hear myself, groaning little noises here and there. He pulls back as far as he can without pulling out and then slides back in again, slowly finding a rhythm. It feels worlds better than my own fingers; the slight rub of the latex, the way his dick stretches me out as he pushes all the way in. 

I've already been so aroused from the myriad of things we done today, I don't know how I'll be able to last through this. 

He starts thrusting a little faster and every now and then I can feel his dick press into my prostate on the way in. I moan every time, reaching up to grip his biceps. He leans down and kisses me, on the nose, on the cheek, the corner of my mouth. Just soft, firm presses of lips.

His thrusts are getting faster and rougher, and I think he's getting close too. He keeps clenching his eyes shut and tightening his grip on my waist, stopping now and again to grind roughly into me.

I reach down and start jerking myself off. The added pleasure makes everything ten times better and I can feel my stomach tense and grow warm. 

"Fuck, Abraham!" I curse, jerking myself faster and faster as his thrusts get sloppier and sloppier. 

He bites his lip and then thrusts in especially hard before stilling, his stomach clenching and the muscles spasming.

His blissed out face is so freaking hot, with the way his face scrunches slightly and his mouth drops open, little quivering moans and groans falling forth. 

And suddenly I'm coming, hot white over my own stomach, little _fuck fuck fucks_ leaving me as my dick pulses. 

Bram slowly thrusts a couple more times before pulling out completely and flopping to the side of me. He turns onto his side and wraps an arm around my waist.

We just sit, breathing for a moment, content with each other's company. And then…

"I love you so much, Bram." 

He kisses my shoulder before nuzzling my neck, "I love you too."

It feels so nice to finally have that out there, in a way that's different than signing it at the end of an email. It's so satisfying to feel completed by such a wonderful person; to know you're loved in return.

I snuggle closer, running my hand up his arm that's around me. I bury my face into his slightly coarse, shiny curls and breathe in his slightly musky, soft scent.

I really never want to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> You've reached the end! Congration, you done it! I hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment with feedback and please be as nice as possible c: criticism is always welcome, as long as you're not a jerk about it. ^~^ 
> 
> Excuse the ending, I just finished this and it's almost 2 am aha. (Ending has since been changed as of Dec 11, 2020)
> 
> Also, all of Simon's panick about the heteronormativity of opening the car door for your partner and about his outfits and all that good panicky goodness is based off my own general anxiety and fear of messing up.
> 
> Also part 2, I don't know why I constantly use the phrase "I can't help but to..." I just can't stop myself from saying it. You have no idea how many times I had to cut it out and it still ended up in there a few times.
> 
> Also part 3, the movie they went to see is "The Avengers: Age of Ultron"
> 
> Also again, this is unbeta'd and I finished it really early in the morning, so I take responsibility for any and all mistakes.
> 
> Also part 373926492363920363,  
> If you wanna come yell about Simon and Bram with me, you can find me @/Hap_ln on Twitter! I don't post much there because I have exactly one (1) follower. I also have a Simon Vs. playlist, so if you're inchrested in that, let me know. ^~^


End file.
